1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fluid monitoring system, and, more particularly, to a new and improved instrument for handling multiple sensors that are used in analyzing blood glucose or other analytes contained therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People suffering from various forms of diabetes routinely need to test their blood to determine the level of blood glucose. The results of such tests can be used to determine what, if any, insulin or other medication needs to be administered. In one type of blood glucose testing system, sensors are used to test a sample of blood.
Such a sensor may have a generally flat, rectangular shape with a front or testing end and a rear or contact end. The sensor contains biosensing or reagent material that will react with blood glucose. The testing end of the sensor is adapted to be placed into the fluid being tested, for example, blood that has accumulated on a person's finger after the finger has been pricked. The fluid is drawn into a capillary channel that extends in the sensor from the testing end to the reagent material by capillary action so that a sufficient amount of fluid to be tested is drawn into the sensor. The fluid then chemically reacts with the reagent material in the sensor with the result that an electrical signal indicative of the blood glucose level in the blood being tested is supplied to contact areas located near the rear or contact end of the sensor.
In order to couple the electrical signals produced at the sensor contacts to monitoring equipment, the sensors need to be inserted into sensor holders prior to the sensor end being placed into the fluid being tested. The holders have corresponding mating contact areas that become coupled to the contacts on the sensor when the sensor is inserted into the holder. Consequently, the holders act as an interface between the sensor and monitoring equipment that accumulates and/or analyzes the test results.
Prior to being used, the sensors need to be maintained at an appropriate humidity level so as to insure the integrity of the reagent materials in the sensor. Sensors can be packaged individually in tear-away packages so that they can be maintained at the proper humidity level. For instance, blister type packaging methods could be used. In this connection, the packages can include desiccant material to maintain the proper humidity or desiccate level in the package. In order for a person to use an individual sensor for testing blood glucose, the package must be opened by tearing the seal. Alternatively, some packages require the user to exert force against one side of the package resulting in the sensor bursting or rupturing the foil on the other side. As can be appreciated, the opening of these packages can be difficult. Moreover, once the package is opened, the user needs to be sure that the sensor is not damaged or contaminated as it is being placed into the sensor holder and used to test the blood sample.